Poking Fun
by StormyTitan7
Summary: One-shot based off of a joke from a Family Guy episode. Implied LeblancxLogos (?) Sometimes things just escalate quickly.


**By StormyTitan**

**Okay, had to get this oneshot down! . Kinda Logos x Leblanc, but in a way so not, in fact I'd say It'd set there relationship back five steps or more, or …well, make your own opinions… Enjoy and Review **

The kitchen, which was housed in the far back of the first floor in the Château Leblanc, always smelled of the Guado spices that once hung from drying rack. Though none could be found now, it was such a pleasant smell that it would lure Logos into it when he needed to alleviate a brewing headache.

Like the one he was feeling thumping in his head now.

The cause? Nooj and the boss were upstairs, discussing arrangements for the four new spheres _he, _Logos, found in the Bikanel. Always, always, when the man came over a throb would form in the forefront of his skull and he'd retreat away from anything to do with the Meyvn Nooj.

"Agh," Logos bumped his head against the counter, his head feeling no better from the effort.

He noticed long ago that no one ever came in the kitchen, except Ormi when he was sleep walking. He himself veered away from it when he could, unless he had a headache. Like everyone else, he could never seem to have any desire to venture into the room on any other normal day.

The kitchen always radiated with a snug warmth, and many would think that it'd be a room that everyone would love, but after discovering the small room had an eerie aura that seemed to cast a dark Guado spell, no one dared enter alone.

It could be simply the room was small dark and away from everything else that no one ever came around this part of the house. No one ever used the kitchen either since none of the goons the bummed off of them knew how to cook and all contented themselves with eating fruit all the time. And if that didn't settle them, they went out, but never to the kitchen. This lack of people quality made it the ideal getaway when Logos wanted to be alone.

Logos sniffed in the spicy air and leaned his body against the counter, staring, as he usually did, at the pans and pots hanging off of the ornate pegs.

Tugging a pan off, he twisted his wrist, turning it and looking at it closer. It was amazing how decorated everything was, but how plain the objects housed in the kitchen were. The room looked homey and plain compared to the rest of the Château Leblanc, but if you looked closely you'd find small carvings into everything; the drawers, counter tops, door handles, knobs, hooks, pegs, and even the floor! But the materials inside the kitchen, all were everyday poor man's ware. Ordinary cooking ware, crooked wooden spoons, old dusty rags… it would seem all the good dishes went out into the living room and stayed there since Lord Seymour.

The attention to detail in every little thing in the house was comical compared to the commonplace things in the kitchen. Perhaps these things didn't go with the rest of the house because it was for servant's use or something. Not that it really mattered..

His headache seemed to slowly fade in the silence of the kitchen, but he didn't feel like leaving quite yet. Sighing, he put the pan down on he counter. Better to be sure the headache was fully gone before attempting contact with anyone, especially if he was to make contact with the Meyvn.

Footsteps in the hallway made his back stiffen. No one usually came down this way, the probability of it being someone he could handle at the moment was slim, and his luck was never good to begin with…

"Who is there?" Logos asked into the air as the door swung open, letting in a draft from the hall.

"Right back at you," A spiky blonde head poked in, "Logos? What the hell are you doing in the kitchen, love?"

"Er…" Logos rubbed the back of his neck, "Nothing, boss. If I may ask what are you doing-?"

"Noojie-woojie left, and I was planning on eating something. Except I don't want to eat fruit and I don't feel like going anywhere. I doubt there's food in her-."

"Here boss," Logos held out piece of bread.

Leblanc accepted it then looked at it curiously, "How did this get here? I don't shop-"

"I do," Logos rubbed his palms to get the crumbs off, "Once a week or so, just to keep it stocked."

"Why?" Leblanc bit into it, it tasted strange.

"Hmm? Oh, I get tired of fruit as well, boss," Logos shook his head, "And I don't go out and eat, ever."

"This tastes…different, not bad, but different," Leblanc took another bite, Logos wasn't sure she even heard what he said.

"I get it from that store up on the bridge," Logos shrugged, "I don't know what would be different about it…"

"Hnnnn," She munched on her snack and leaned on the counter opposite to Logos, chewing in silence.

Swallowing hard, Logos stared at her through his squinted eyes. She always was so out of it after Nooj visited. He could probably throw something at her now and she wouldn't know where it came from. She didn't even notice him staring at her as she day-dreamed off in La-La land…

Sighing, he reached behind him and started chewing slowly on his own snack.

"_Nooj…_" Leblanc finally came back from her imagination, she looked up to find a space-out Logos eating a piece of the strange bread. He leaned heavily into the counter top and had even hooked his heel behind his other foot, relaxing. One palm was pressed into the edge, the other holding his food, and fingers lightly drummed against the spiral-carved wood. Swallowing, he absently looked at the floor, thinking deeply about something.

_He doesn't usually lose himself in thought, _Leblanc smiled. _I wonder what the ice box is thinking about. _

She tilted her head, and with nothing else to do, really took in his features. He had a long face, and of course squinted eyes you couldn't see the color of, and full lips that were pressed into a tight natural frown. He had a smooth thin jaw and a straight nose, skin darker than her own. She had seen him without his head gear before, stringy black short-hair that clung to his forehead if he didn't swoop it back to fit into his helmet. She never seen him without his shirt off though, not that she really had a desire too, but as she looked at his shape something confused her.

His hips, and his body for that matter, was thin built and tall. His arms, though the light material of his sleeves, were clearly bordering stick-like and defined. The muscles in his hands were sharp but long too. The only thing that off set her was how wide his shoulders seemed to be…

Sliding around the counter she edged towards him. Smiling to herself she saw that he didn't even notice her stalking up close to him.

Finishing his food, he rubbed his fingers slowly but still stared off into space. Leblanc poked her slender fingers into his shoulder hard. He yelped and jumped down the counter away from her, but still facing her, rubbing at the spot."Boss!" Logos raised a thin black eye brow, his helmet slightly pushed over his forehead, "What was that for?"

"Are you wearing shoulder pads?" Leblanc rubbed her fingers also, remembering the strange bony-muscle feeling her fingers touched under a think layer of something.

"Yes! Why?" Logos removed his hand from his shoulder but was obviously still confused at why Leblanc would poke him, and hard at that!

"Why are you wearing shoulder gaurds?" She cocked her head to the side.

"To guard my shoulders," Logos gave a last brush at his shoulder, which still felt the Herculean strength pressing into it, "Generally it helps, it's cloth, but it really does help compared to not having it at all."

"Why would you have them?" Leblanc blinked.

"I…," Logos lowered his hand, opened his mouth to answer than changed expressions to a confused one instead of an informative, "Why did you poke me?"

"I wanted to see if you had shoulder pads," Leblanc put her hands on her hips, like it was an obvious answer.

"You could've gotten the same conclusion if you simply asked me," Logos felt his light headache mount for a brief second. Thrusting his hand out he poked her in her arm as hard as she had done to him.

It should be said that on a normal day, he wouldn't have childishly acted back. But today he had a headache, and when Logos get's headaches, and for the same reason he wanted to be alone, he acts without thinking and without restraint. Whether that be with his fiery temper or the immature behavior he'd let slip out once and a while when he couldn't control it (like when he was angry or hurting). Some days his other well known perversion trait would came out too, but luckily it didn't today….yet.

"Hey!" Leblanc poked him harder in the rip cage, "I didn't poke you that hard, you baby!"

"Oi!" Logos scooted a half-step away, then jabbed a bony finger in the same place on her, "It hurt still!"

"Ow!" Leblanc rammed her knuckles into his side, "You are overreacting!"

"Boss! It really did hurt me a bit!" Logos bumped his bent fingers into her other arm.

"Stop poking me so hard, Logos!" She punched her knuckles into his other side.

"Oh?" Logos lightly touched her side, running up an inch or so, barely touching her clothes, "Like this then?"

"AH!" She gasped then jumped back, roughly stabbing his shoulder with her fingers again.

Logos winced then backed off a bit. Watching her, he slowly spoke again, "Boss… are you… ticklish?"

"No!" Leblanc shook her head defensively, "Just don't do that again!"

"Ooohh," Logos smiled, then raising his palms out in front of his face and wiggled his fingers, "So you're saying you _wouldn't_ rather be tickled then poked…"

"Don't you dare!" Leblanc raised a hand out in front of her, "Don't even-!"

He brushed her side with his fingers, and she giggled in response.

"S-stop it, Stop!" Leblanc clutched her side and with her free hand waved through the air hopelessly, "Stop it, yes I'm ticklish! Stop it!"

"I don't think I will," Logos's smile deepened, "I'm rather enjoying this Boss."

_She is so incredibly cute like this,_ he thought as he continued to softly touch her sides.

"Stop Logos, I mean it!" She laughed until a tear rolled down her face and she couldn't breath.

He lightly drummed his fingertips against her ribs, laughing himself, under his breath.

Collecting her breath again her brows furrowed, "Logos! Logos! I. Said. Stop. It!"

Grabbing something off the counter she swung it into his face knocking him back and ceasing the tickling.

Blood spurted from his nose and he flew back, falling onto the hard floor tiles.

"What the hell?" Logos held his palm against the flow and blood continued to cascade in a bright red waterfall into his mouth and teeth, a river of fluid down his chin, "I tickle you and you hit me in the face with a frying pan?"

"Well!" Leblanc huffed, finally noticing she held an black iron cast pan in her hand, "I'm sorry but you deserved it! I told you to stop!"

"AH!" He moaned and curled around himself, like a baby, "I taste blood!"

Leblanc crossed her arms, pan still clutched in her hand, and unsympathetically answered.

"Well, there's a lot of it,"

**L.O.L… Truly ^^**

**Well, I hope you all got a laugh out of it! And if don't know where I got the joke from you should get hit in the nose with a frying pan, kidding, you should just watch Family Guy more….**

**Anyways, kinda LeblancxLogos but… does a relationship build when someone breaks your nose?**

**Review!**


End file.
